6 Degrees Of Separation
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: WARNING VERY SAD RATED T FOR CURSING AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (just another Mavin songfic :3)


Michael and Gavin had been together with everyone knowing for about a year. But today, wasn't exactly going to last. "Gavin! You asshole!" Gavin accidentally insulted Michael without meaning to about his dog that had died last week. But it was too late for that. Everyone in the AH office looked at Michael standing up and Gavin covering his mouth, eyes wide open. "That's it, Gavin," Michael slightly whispered. "We're over!" Then Michael stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in shock and Gavin sitting at his desk, eyes wide open and tears running down his cheeks.

"But….. But Mi-cool," Gavin whispered to himself. Ray walked over and patted Gavin on the back, trying to comfort him.

"It's alright, Gav. Everything gets better. I promise." Gavin looked up and Ray gave a smile.

When Gavin got home that night with Geoff, he ran into his room and slammed the door.

"What happened to Gavin?" Griffon whispered to Geoff as he walked into the door. Geoff looked Griffon in the eyes and said, "Michael happened. Gavin said something and Michael broke up with him. So, just try not to mention work or dating or anything that would make him even more upset."

Gavin lies on his bed and cries. "I'm sorry, Mi-cool," he whispers to himself over and over again.

_You've read the books,_

_You've watched the shows,_

_What's the best way no one knows, yeah,_

Geoff knocked on the door and walked in.

"Time for dinner, Gav."

"Not hungry," Gavin said sadly but with a hint of anger. Geoff walked over and sat on Gavin's bed.

"You gotta eat something," Geoff said trying to coach him into going to eat. Gavin shook his head and stuffed his face into his pillow. There was a long silence as Geoff and Gavin just sat there awkwardly. "Listen, heartbreaks are very depressing. I know 'cause I had many girlfriends in the past. But I got over them. And I know that you can get over Micha-"

"I can't!" Gavin screamed at Geoff, finally lifting his head up. Geoff knew that he had been crying for a while because his face was all red and puffy. "I…. can't, Geoff." Gavin calmed down and put his head back into the pillow. Geoff stood up and went to the door.

"Dinner's ready. Come out when you can." Geoff walked out the door and Gavin began to cry again.

An hour later, Gavin walked out of his room and stood at the couch where Geoff was sitting.

"Oh, hey, Gavin!" Geoff said excitedly. Gavin gave a fake smile but a second later, turned back into a frown.

"Can we go somewhere?" Gavin whispered to Geoff in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure, bud. Where you wanna go?"

_Meditate, get hypnotized._

_Anything to take from your mind._

_But it won't, ohhhh ohhh_

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh ohhh,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

They pulled into the bar parking lot and got out of the car. As they walked in, Gavin's and Michael's song was on and made Gavin choke up a little bit. Geoff knew that Through The Crossfire by Take The Seven was their song. Gavin tried his best to ignore the song since it was already halfway over. They sat down at the counter and began ordering drinks.

_You hit the drink, you take a toke_

_Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah_

The bartender walked up to Gavin as he was cleaning one of the glasses. "Hey, Gavin. I heard about what happened. You alright, man?" Gavin looked at Geoff then back at the bartender.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." Geoff looked at Gavin in surprise but then smiled.

_Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,_

_You're better now than ever, and your life's okay_

_When it's not. No._

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh ohhh,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

A month passed and Gavin was in the kitchen making more coffee. He heard voices coming from the door but ignored it thinking it was just Kara talking to Barbara again. But as he listened closer, he heard Michael's voice. Gavin peeked his head around the corner to find out who he was talking to. When he looked he saw that he was talking to Lindsay "So what," Gavin thought. "They're just co-workers. It's not like they're-" Just as Gavin was finishing his thought, Michael leaned over and kissed Lindsay. Gavin's heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

Gavin turned back around and pressed his back against the wall. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He put his face into his hands and began to cry. "This is all my fault," Gavin kept whispering to himself.

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little._

Gavin lifted his head to notice that Michael was in the kitchen with Lindsay. Gavin stared at Michael with sad eyes as Michael had his back to him. When Michael turned around and saw that Gavin was staring at him, Gavin's eyes widened and he ran out of the room with his head down. He didn't go to his desk. No. He was running home where he knew he was safe from Michael.

_You're only doing things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh no,_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation._

Gavin ran inside and slammed the door and pressed his back against it, hoping the cruel world would just stay out there.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle._

Gavin ran into the kitchen as fast as he could and grabbed Geoff's stash of alcohol and started consuming it all until he knew he was drunk.

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little_

When Geoff came home that night, he saw that the door was unlocked. "Gavin?" Geoff called out, hoping to hear the British young man's voice call back. Nothing. "Gavin?!" Geoff ran into the kitchen to find a puddle of blood.

_No, no, there ain't no help_

_It's every man for himself_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation._

Geoff ran to Gavin's side to find him sitting up against the wall with empty liquor bottles around him and blood around his stomach. Geoff looked down at Gavin's hands and saw he was holding a bloody knife.

"You and Ray were wrong, Geoff. It doesn't get better." Geoff began to cry as he saw the lights in Gavin's eyes go out. Griffon ran inside, holding Millie. When she saw Gavin, she held Millie tight and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face.

_No, no, there ain't no help_

_It's every man for himself_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation._

* * *

A.N.~ sorry but i had to and trust me i almost cried just writing it but the song is called 6 Degrees Of Separation by The Script. Hope you enjoyed the songfic :3

~Reaper


End file.
